icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icarlyfreak101/i (Try to) Keep My Promise
P.S. This Storyline is before iOMG this a fanfiction and you will get it if you read my other fanfiction iMeet Selena Shay. Hope u like it. Carlypov:(Watching a video) Hey Selena!!! (Laughing) Come and watch this. Selenapov: Wait up, I got to finish editing this video of that short film that me and Freddie made for our project about that teen that goes on a vaction that goes horribly wrong. Carlypov: You and Freddie have been spending alot '''of time togother, could it be... Selenapov: WOW!!! Hold your horses. Carlypov: Horses? Selenapov: I know everbody knoes Freddie has a slight crush on me. Carlypov: Slight? Selenapov: Ok, a '''Big '''crush on me, but I can't date him. Carlypov: Why? I know Freddie is werid and nerdyish but he is a nice guy. Selenapov: I know (Remembering the promise she made to Sam) But understand Carly that '''I CAN'T, '''ok, I '''cant. '''Carlypov: Common Selena... (Carly is interupped by a knock at the door) SpencerPov: I'll get it!!! (Opens the door) Fred-do!!! What are you doing... oh wait, you're always here. FreddiePov: True, Hey Carly, Hey Selena. CarlyPov: Hey...umm... Spencer, I need help in... throwing out all my clothes and giving it to hobos. Spencerpov: There are hobos your age. CarlyPov: Just come and help me. SelenaPov: Carly!!! Carlypov: I can't hear you. Selenapov: (Rolls her eyes at Carly) Hey Freddie, I'm editing our video. Freddiepov: Oh cool, umm... Selena i was wondering if you wanna go grab a smoothie or something. Selena: (Thinking) Ummm... Sure. (At the Groovy Smoothie) SelenaPov: When is our project due. FreddiePov: I think in three weeks. (Selena thinking: YES!!! all the time we are going to... Stop!!! stop thinking about him remember the promise) FreddiePov: Selena? Selenapov: Oh cool. Freddiepov: So umm.... Selena i was wondering if you want to go see a... T-BoPov: Yo, do u guys wanna buy a corn dog. FreddiePov: Umm...T-Bo. SelenaPov: Why did you put corn dogs on a stck if there are already in a sticks. T-BoPov: Oh... this is embarrsing (walks away). FreddiePov: Something is wrong with him, oh so like i was saying, do u wannna go see a movie. SelenaPov: Umm... (hears the door open, sees Sam with another guy) Wait up Freddie. Freddie:Ok. Selenapov: (Gets up, walks up to Sam and pulls her) Sam? SamPov: What? SelenaPov: What r u doing her with another guy. Sampov: On a date. Selenapov: Sam dont u remember the promise. Sampov: Yes but youre here with Freddie. SelenaPov: Yes i am, talking about our project. SamPov: Oh, well i was lieing i am not on a date, i just said that bcuz i thought you were on a date with Freddie. SelenaPov: Sam i know when u are lieing and u are. Sampov: No i am not. Selenapov: Ok then. i gotta go. (Walks away and sits down) FreddiePov: So what do u say. Selenapov: About what? Freddiepov: the movie. Selenapov: (turns and looks at Sam with her date) Ok, when. FreddiePov: Tommorow at 7:00. Selenapov: Ok but no Galaxy War movies. Freddie: Fine. Ugh. SelenaPov: Lets go watch that movie Transformers: Light of the dark moon. FreddiePov: Ok. SelenaPov: Ok. FreddiePov: Lets go. (Both walk out) (At BushWell Plaza) SelenaPov: Bye Freddie, c u tommorow. FreddiePov: Bye. SelenaPov: (Comes in) CarlyPov: (Pops out) What happended!!! SelenaPov: Carly, do u wanna give me a heart attack? CarlyPov: No, what happended? SelenaPov: Nothing, we are just going to go see a movie '''AS FRIENDS!!! '''CarlyPov: Sure!!! SelenaPov: Look Carly i'm tired and i am going to bed!!! CarlyPov: u are going on a date!!! Selenapov: I'm leaving. (Ignores Carly) (Selena Thinking) What am i going to do. I'm going on a date with Freddie, am i breaking my promise, well im not the only one, Sam went on a date which is breaking the promise, oh plz god help me. (Next Day) SelenaPov: (Singing and playing the piano) Lyrics:Yeah, I know that I know,And I know it's not meant to be Here's my dilemma, One half of me wants you, And the other half wants forget, My my my dilemma, From the moment I met you, And I just can't get you out of my head, And I tell myself to run from you, But I found myself atractted to my dilemma, My dilemma, It's you, it's you. (Song: My Dilemma, By: Selena Gomez) SpencerPov: Nice Song. SelenaPov: Thanks. (Look down) SpencerPov: What happended Kiddo. SelenaPov: Spencer can i trust you. SpencerPov: Sure. SelenaPov: When i came here to live Sam told me, well i forced her, she told me she liked Freddie. Spencer: You forced Sam, wow that deserves an award. Selenapov: Spencer!!! she already knew that Freddie liked me so i promised that i wont go on a date with Freddie and that shewont go on a date with anybody else. Spencerpov: Ah hah. Selenapov: But yesterday i saw her with a boy on a Date, then Freddie asked me on a date and i said yes, what do i do. Spencerpov: Selena do u like Freddie? Selenapov: Umm.... i dont know, i think. SpencerPov: So go for it, or if youre not sure dont go for it. ok. SelenaPov: Thanks, Spencer. (Hug) (Knock on the door, Spencer opens it) Spencerpov: Hey Freddie. FreddiePov: Hey Spenc, is Selena here. SelenaPov: I'm here and ready 2 go. FreddiePov: Lets go. SpencerPov: You kids have fun. (After the movies at the Groovy Smoothie) SelenaPov: Hey Freddie, i need 2 tell you something. FreddiePov: Shoot. SelenaPov: Do you wanna know why i never went on a date with you and why i told u i rather date the bra. FreddiePov: Yeah!!! SelenaPov: I made a promise. FreddiePov: What kind of promise. (Selena Tells him about the promise) FreddiePov: Wow. SelenaPov: yeah, and i need 2 ask u something else. FreddiePov: What? SelenaPov: Do u really like me or do u like Sam? FreddiePov: Will u get hurt ? SelenaPOV: No. FreddiePov: I think i only liked u bcuz u are like Sam, and because i didnt think Sam would like me. SelenaPov: well she does.... Oh My Gosh!!! (Hears favorite song) I <3 this song. FreddiePov: Do u wanna dance, as '''friends. SelenaPov: Sure. (Song is Crazier By:Taylor Swift) (Sam walks in) (Selena sees her) SelenaPov: Freddie, there she is. Go 4 her. FreddiePov: Youre Awesome. (Walks 2 Sam) FreddiePov: Do u want 2 Dance. SamPov: (Nods) SelenaPov: T-bo give me a mic. (Gives her a mic) This one is for u guys. (Starts singing) THE END!!! Category:Blog posts